Network-on-chip (NoC) is an interconnect fabric technology used in system-on-chip (SoC) semiconductor designs for a variety of applications, for example, automotive, industrial and medical applications. These applications require resilience features that target mission critical use cases. NoC inside an SoC carries data traffic from a source processing end such as a central processing unit (CPU) to a destination processing end such as a memory device, and vice versa. While NoC architectures have emerged as a scalable and reliable alternative to the traditional bus-based communication paradigms, with continuous scaling of semiconductor technologies, reliability has become a primary concern in NoC designs.